Mamma mia!
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: A William se le ocurre un plan brillante (resplandeciente, impoluto) para que Teddy se declare de una vez por todas a Victoire. Pero en realidad este tiene lagunas (y pantanos y arenas movedizas y de todo) y las cosas se desmadrarán más de lo previsto. "Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."


**Disclaimer** : El Potterverso es de Rowling, yo solo juego con el.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Nota de autora: No sé qué es esto. No tengo ni la más remota idea. Me he visto a nada de no llegar al plazo y he cogido la primera idea que ha sobrevolado mi mente, y esto tenemos. Y que además me encantan Victoire y Teddy y todos los headcanons que he visto sobre ellos, así que aquí va uno más. Espero que os guste y... ¡nos vemos al final!

(Requisitos: Poción: Elixir para inducir a la euforia + 3ª Generación.)

* * *

 **Mamma mia!**

* * *

—¿De verdad crees que esto funcionará?

Ted Lupin observaba con desconfianza el caldero burbujeante que tenía delante. A su lado, su amigo William Finnigan, quien por un momento había parecido algo más convencido y orgulloso, soltó un bufido.

—¿Te vas a echar atrás ahora Lupin? —le incriminó—, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevas dando el coñazo con este tema?

—Es que de pronto no estoy del todo seguro de la efectividad del plan.

William le puso una mano sobre el hombro y se dirigió a él como el padre que quiere convencer a su hijo de que ir al colegio es lo mejor.

—Mira, ya lo hemos repasado y es perfecto, ¿vale? —le dijo—. Paso uno, te tomas el Elixir de la Euforia; paso dos, consigues el valor y la energía necesaria para declararte de una vez a Victoire; paso tres, los dos retozáis juntos y felices y William Finnigan se anota otro tanto como el mejor amigo del mundo.

—Mmmm ya —respondió, aun dudando pese a la sonrisa de suficiencia y seguridad que se había dibujado en el rostro de su amigo—. Yo es que todavía le veo lagunas —La expresión de William cambió por completo.

—Mira que eres deprimente —le achacó, mosqueado—. ¿Qué lagunas?

—No sé, quizás el hecho de que ha realizado la poción el mismo que para los exámenes del año pasado intentó copiar una Poción Agudizadora del Ingenio, y terminó flirteando con los examinadores y actuando enfrente suyo como si fueran los jueces de Britain's Got Talent.

—En mi defensa diré que el de Encantamientos se parecía bastante a Simon —se defendió William, recordando el episodio—. Y juraría que al marcharse me guiñó un ojo.

—Seguro que lo hizo —le consoló su amigo.

—Tú hazme caso Teddy, está todo pensado. Esto está hecho para que tú solo tengas que aceptar y tragar. ¿Qué me dices?

Ted aun desconfiaba, pero la radiante sonrisa de su amigo no le dejó otra opción.

Sobra decir que la poción no tenía solo lagunas, aquello eran pantanos, ciénagas y arenas movedizas para hundirte y no salir. Teddy terminó corriendo en calzoncillos por los jardines de Hogwarts, agitando los brazos y cantando a pleno pulmón los mayores éxitos de Abba.

Cuando se despertó en la enfermería al día siguiente, se encontró que Victoire había pasado la noche dormida en una silla a su lado. Tenía la boca abierta y roncaba indecorosamente. Ted nunca la había querido tanto como entonces.

Se ahorró Azkaban y el asesinato de William porque, después de todo, el plan sí había funcionado. Solo se aseguró de derramar cierto líquido en su desayuno, que lo tuvo todo el día siguiente bailando salsa por los pasillos.

* * *

El fic tiene en total **450 palabras justas justas**. Me he quedado con las ganas de contaros la actuación que se marcó William en sus TIMOS, pero me quedaba sin espacio... ( _Cantó "Happy birthday, Mr. President" al más puro estilo Marilyn inclinándose sobre los examinadores y después se marcó el bailecito de Grease Lightning. El de encantamientos de hecho SÍ le guiño un ojo al salir, como para no_ ).

Bueno, cualquier cosa que me queráis decir (críticas constructivas y en construcción, tomatazos, alabanzas...) las dejáis en la casilla de abajo que no muerde (a menos que William la hechice. me encanta este chico). Espero que os haya gustado y también podéis decirme si os gustaría leer más sobre estos tres y las tonterías que les tengo pensadas. Cualquier opinión es bien recibida :)

 _(¡abrazos eléctricos!)_


End file.
